


Prince of hell

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Deals With The Devil, Friendship, Half devil Percy, M/M, Syldor’s a shitty father, childhood antics, devil au, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Yay I've been sitting on this idea for a while now and I'm so glad to get it out there.Hope you like it.





	Prince of hell

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I've been sitting on this idea for a while now and I'm so glad to get it out there.
> 
> Hope you like it.

As he’s ushered into their father's office, Vax bitterly realized that this is the first time he’s seen the man in almost a month. If Vax didn’t know any better he’d think Syldor was avoiding them, but that would have required him to put in some sort of effort towards them. Much more likely he was simply indifferent and they just hadn’t come across one another. It’s been almost a year since Syldor had plucked them from there home, and Vax thinks he can count the number of conversations he’s had with his father on his fingers. All of those had been ether some sort of reprimand or a new order for them. This time doesn't seem like it will be any different.

“Good morning father” vex said, curtsying. Vax wanted to tell her to knock it off and give up already. that being polite didn’t matter, it wasn’t going to make the elf like them anymore. Instead, he just stands silently with his arms crossed, glaring across the room at their father. Who hasn’t even bothered looking up from his papers.

“In two days dignitaries will be coming and staying with us for a while. They are very important, and there will be no funny business. you will not under any circumstances bother them. Is that understood.” He said, finally looking up to fix both of them with a stern look.

“Of course,” Vex said brightly.

“Fine,” Vax muttered. 

“I will not tolerate my guests being disturbed. Stay out of sight. Spend your time in your rooms or in the city. Stay out of the halls.” He said. 

“We get it,” Vax muttered. 

“Do you?” Their father sounded annoyed and that gives Vax a little burst of pride.

“You don’t have to worry father,” Vex promised. Syldor Seemed skeptical, but clearly, he is getting tired of talking to them. He flicks his hand at the door casually, focuse already returned to his papers, and vex and Vax exit. 

“Your such a pushover,” Vax muttered to his sister. 

“There’s no sense In being rude to him. It won’t change anything.” She said. 

“Nether dose being nice, at least when I’m rude I keep my pride.” Vax reasoned, Vex just shrugged, and they walked back to there rooms. Another awful exchange with there father behind them. But this time Vax has a glimmer in his eye. Syldor has just made the biggest mistake he could have, he explicitly told Vax’ildan what to do. A risky move from anyone but from His father, it made it one hundred percent sure that he was going to do the exact opposite.  
——-

Two days later they were told to stay out of the front of the house as their guests arrive. So, of course, that’s just where Vax was, tucked into a corner of the foyer hidden behind a large plush couch. None of the servants so much as glanced his way as they rushed around the room, getting everything ready. Food was being set out on the side table, including some extremely nice looking pastries that Vax had been eyeing. The kind the kitchen only made when they had guests, and also the kind vex and Vax were never actually allowed to have. He was pondering the feasibility of sneaking over and stealing one when he heard the front doors opening and the sound of his father’s voice filled the hall. 

“Lord Darkhearth, welcome, welcome.” He said. 

“Ambassador. Wonderful to be seeing you again.” A deep voice replied. Into the room came vax’s father, followed by a tall wiry human man with short dark hair. “Have you meet my son Percival?” The Lord asked, And out from behind him stepped a dark-haired boy, likely no older than Vax himself. Who bowed his head.

“ Sir.” He says respectfully. 

“Welcome to my home young lord,” Syldor says. “Anything I can get either of you. We have a variety of drinks along with some light food set on the table over here.” He jestered at the table. The boy walked over to it, grabbing a lemon cake before glancing over at his father.

“Thats very kind do you. But I do think we are rather tired from the trip.” The lord sayed 

“Of course. I’ll have you shown to your rooms.” Syldor nodded And exited the room with the two visiting nobles. Vax noded to himself. With confirmation that they seemed just as stuffy and annoying as he imagined they would plan ’bother the guest’ was a go. 

Much like any good plan the first step was to gather information. For the next few days any chance he god he’d follow them. At first, finding them extremely boring. The lord spent most of their time either in town or in Syldor’s office. His son following him occasionally, then spending his time in his room or in the library when he wasn’t with his father. They were boring enough, but something felt odd to Vax. He doesn’t figure out just what it was until a few days in.

Lord Darkhearth treated his son in a way Vax has never seen a parent treat their kid. He treated him like a superior, but only in private. Around others, Percival was a respectful polite child, and lord Darkhearth was a proud if distant parent, as seems to be the case with all nobility. But when they thought they were alone, walking through the halls or in the library the lord would bow his head when the boy spoke, would do what he said. Vax found it absolutely fascinating, and so did vex. though she did continuously tell him to just leave them alone, It’s was clear her interest was as peaked as his. and in the end, it was her idea to sneak into Percival's room.

So that’s where he was, while the boy was out wondering the courtyard Vax carefully snuck into the room, happy to find the door unlocked. The room looks as it should, a few bags tucked into corners and clothing in the closet. All exactly what he’d expect from a guest. Vax barely had time to register his disappointment at the normalcy when he heard footsteps approaching the door. 

“Shit.” He muttered. Darting from the center of the room into the wardrobe, sinking back into the clothes. If he got caught his dad would have him grounded for the rest of his life. 

A few moments later the door carefully opened then shut again. Vax could watch through the thin crack between the doors as Percival enters the room. The boy wandered around the room for a second, muttered something else to open air. Then reached up and removed his glasses.

all at once where the boy was previously standing instead he saw a monster. His skin was paler, though compared to his now pure white hair it almost looked normal. From under that hair came a pair of twisted black horns, jutting back from his head like an antelope. From his back unfurl a pair of leathery wings, and a long, swishing tail tipped in several nasty looking pointed barbs. Worst of all were his eyes, now smooth pitch black that seemed to suck the light out of the Air, like a pair of voids.

Vax gasps then reached up and covered his mouth. His heart pumps a mile a minute begging every god he knows that the creature didn’t notice the sound. Seconds past and Percival didn’t so much as glance at the wardrobe. too busy stretching out his wings. Vax let himself relax slightly, his mind immediately flashing to what he needed to do next. He needs to get out of this closet, needed to go tell the guards of the monster that had snuck in to there home. He needed to…

Vax thoughts were cut off by the sudden sound of claws against wood. Without any warning, the doors were flung open and a small red thing about the size of a house cat slammed into his chest. Growling and hissing as it pushed him down to the ground.

“What in the nine hells,” Percival said. 

“Get it off! Please!” Vax said, struggling with the strange chittering creature on his chest. 

“Moxy! That’s enough I think. Get off him.” He said and the creature pulled away. It glared at him as it flew back, landing on Percival's shoulder. Scorpion tail crawling protectively around his neck.

“I-I’m sorry I snuck into your room! Please don’t hurt me! I won’t tell anyone I swear!” Vax begged, backing up until his back was against the wall of the wardrobe. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, At Least probably not. Who are you?” Percival asked walking over in front of Vax then dropping to his knees so he was level with the other boy. As he spoke strange little wisps of black smoke spilled out of his lips, disappearing out into the air. 

“I’m Vax’ildan. Syldor’s son.” Vax said, hoping his father's name might make the thing second guess hurting him.

“I’m Percival, Asmondeus’s son.” The boy smiled. “You can call me Percy though I think.” He said, sticking out his hand to Vax. Vax tentatively took it, finding it unnaturally warm, with sharp black claws at the end of each finger. Though his grip was light and polite.

“A-are you a demon?” Vax whispered. Percy wrinkled his nose in offense.

“Gods no. I’m a devil. An incredibly important distinction.” Percy corrected. “Well, a half-devil actually.” 

“Half?” Vax squinted. The weirdness of that briefly overtaking the fear.

“Half. Mother was a human, father is a devil.” Percy said brightly. 

“What are you doing here?” Vax asked. Despite himself, he felt he was warming up to the strange infernal boy. Something undeniably charismatic about him that Vax couldn’t put his finger on.

“Learning how to make deals and network and stuff. I'm in training.” Percy said. 

“Is the guy your with a devil? Is he your dad?” Vax asked and Percy laughs.

“He’s a devil. Definitely not my dad though, he works for him.” Percy answers. Then pauses for a moment. “But speaking of my dad. If he finds out I got caught on my first real-time out he’ll keep me in hell until I’m as old as him.” Percy suddenly sounded very nervous.

“I won’t tell anyone! I swear!” Vax promised. Worried the devil would decide keeping him alive wasn’t worth the risk.

“Right, good. But I think we should make a deal for it. Just to be safe.” Percy said and suddenly the imp flew off his shoulder. Digging through Percy’s bags and returning a moment later with a scroll of paper, a white feather quill, and a pot of slightly glowing ink. 

“Are you going to take my soul?!” Vax squeaked.

“What? Of course not. I just want you to not tell anyone.” Percy grabbed the quill, uncorked the ink and begins writing. ”Ok so… the recipient, that’s you Vax, agreed to never tell anyone about the scribe’s, that's me, infernal form, or nature. He also agrees not to tell anyone about the infernal form or nature of anyone working for or with the scribe. In trade, the recipient will receive… what do you want Vax?” Percy asked, looking up from the paper.

“What? I get something?” Vax said.

“I mean yes. It is a deal after all. I can’t do everything the other devils can do, but I can get you coin, or information. I can get you into places you normally couldn’t get to. I can steal something for you.” Percy explained. Vax thought for a second.

“Can… can you get me into the kitchen?” Vax asked.

“Of course. But I’m pretty sure you can just walk in there yourself.” Percy looked at him a bit strange.

“Well, they make these cakes. I and vex are never allowed to have them, and I want them.” Vax explained and Percy nodded in understanding.

“I can do that. I can definitely do that.” Percy said confidently, dipping his quill back in to the ink. “In trade the recipient will receive access to six cakes from ambassadors Sildors kitchen.” Percy finished, and Vax leaned over the paper.

“That’s not how you spell my dads name. It’s a Y there.” Vax pointed down at the mistake. 

“Right. Ok thank you.” Percy said, tongue poking out from his lips in construction as he carefully crosses out the mistake, rewriting the name.

“Also I will be sharing these with my sister. I don’t think six is enough. Let’s call it a dozen and I think you’ve got a deal.” Vax said. Percy nodded, Crossing out six and writing and writing the twelve. Scrunching the longer word in to the space between the margins. 

“There. How’s that look?” Percy asked, turning the paper to Vax and handing him the quill. Vax read over it again. 

“I can’t tell anyone? Not even vex?” Vax said.

“Not even vex.” Percy confirmed. 

“But it’s really cool. I mean a devil in our house. She wouldn’t make a big deal of it.” Vax tried to convince him but Percy shakes his head. 

“Can’t tell anyone. That’s the deal.” Percy tapped the paper. Vax thought it over for another moment before shrugging and leaning over to scribble his name across the bottom the the paper. As soon as he lifted his quill all the ink sparked red for a moment, then all the light left it and it looked as void black as Percy’s eyes. 

“That’s That then.” Percy clapped. 

“So how this going to happen? Are they just going to appear or..?” Vax questioned, looking around.

“Well I gotta go steal them.” Percy stood. Walking over to grab his glasses off the bed. 

“Can I come?” Vax asked. Getting up and out of the wardrobe. 

“If you’d like.” Percy nodded, Placing the glasses back on. The second he did he form shifted, his hair darkening and his devilish features disappearing. Back to looking like a normal human boy. “Will you hold moxy?” Percy asked. Vax Gave a nervous looks between Percy and the imp.

“Is it going to… attack me or something?” Vax said warily.

“Not unless I tell her to. You won’t hurt him, right moxy?” Percy said, reaching up to scratch under the strange creatures chin.

“Wouldn’t think of it.” The imp said in a voice like sandpaper. Making Vax jump in shock.

“See, that’s that then.” Percy smiled, and the imp opened its wings, flying over and landing on vaxs shoulder. Though it’s not digging in Vax can feel the sharp claws though his tunic and he shuddered .

“Uh… hello, Moxy?” Vax muttered, And the imp smiled at him, showing far too many needle-like teeth.

“Greetings boy.” She hissed.

“Perfect, let's head out.” Percy clapped, and the devil on Vax’s shoulder disappeared, though Vax could still feel it on him. He reached up and awkwardly patted where he thought it’s back was, and the imp chuckled darkly in his ear. 

“What's the plan, Percy?” Vax asked, Trying to ignore the thing on his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

“I’m going to talk to them,” Percy said confidently.

“What? That’s not going to work.” Vax scoffed.

“We’ll see.” Percy grinned. They marched straight to the kitchen. Percy stopping Vax at the door and grabbing the invisible devil on his shoulder. “I’ll be out in a moment.” He said, opened the door, first releasing Moxy into the room, then walking in himself. the door swung closed behind him and Vax quickly pressed his ear to it. 

“I swear Vex'ahlia if you're in my kitchen again I’ll beat you with this spoon.” The cook called, cleary vex had also heard about the desserts.

“Excuse me, miss,” Percy said.

“Oh! Young Lord Darkharth! I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else.” The cook apologized. 

“Oh, that’s okay. I just came to ask if I could get one of those cakes. Your baking is incredible miss.” Percy complimented. 

“Of course young lord.” The cook said, smile clear in her voice. There was the sound of footsteps, a cabinet opening. “What kind did you want dear?” She asked

“Lemon” Percy answered. 

“There you are.” She said. 

“Thank you kindly miss,” Percy said, opening the door, Vax jumped back, pressing himself against the wall. “Oh, one more thing. Can I ask about what’s for dinner tonight?” He asked holding the door open. As soon as she looks down at Percy, Vax watched as a silver tray floated out the door, above both their heads.

“Duck I believe.” She answered and Percy nodded. 

“Thank you so much, I’ll let you get back to your work.” He said and shut the door behind him. The imp with the silver tray flew down. Percy quickly counted the cakes, plucking another from it to make an even twelve, and handed the tray to Vax. “One dozen cakes for you. A deal completed.” He grinned.

“That’s really cool,” Vax said. Grabbing a chocolate cake with a raspberry jam in the center. 

“Oh, Moxy did all the work really.” He said. “I have a lesson with my ‘father’ soon. Enjoy your cakes Vax. You know where to find me if you need me.” Percy bowed slightly, giving Vax a smile before wandering off back down the hall. For a moment Vax just stood there, before remembering He’s currently holding contraband and running off down the hall towards his sister's room.  
——

After that Vax and Vex both started hanging around Percy more. Even if Vex doesn’t know the full extent she still knows Percy is a new and interesting person that had managed to steal for them. And for as much as Vax loved having his sister around he prefers it when she’s gone. Around her, Percy was just a normal, if strangely charismatic, boy. But once Vex left a whole other world opened to Vax. A world where Vax got to hear stories about hell, got to play with a real imp, and most of all he got to make some ill-advised deals with the devil.

All completely harmless. Vax would see something he wanted and would trade for it, usually little things like toys and secrets, maybe the occasional favor.

In trade for letting Percy take apart a pocket watch Vax had gotten for his birthday, Percy had Moxy fallow around syldor all day, moving things just ever so slightly whenever he wasn’t looking. The elf had gotten so frantically annoyed by the end of the day he had been going to a cleric thinking he’d been cursed. Well worth the pocket watch that was for sure.

He hadn’t had any friends since he was dragged from his home. And to have Percy around had been refreshing. Even for how strange it was he felt more normal with the young devil then he had the rest of the time he’d been in the elf city. That’s why Vax had been so heartbroken when he was told that Percy would be leaving. He’d only been there for a little over a month, but the idea of Vax going back to it just being him and Vex against the world made him more than a little sad.

“Hey, it's ok.” Percy has said when he saw the tears welling in Vax’s eyes.

“I’m fine, why would I care.” Vax lied, trying to hide his face, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the devil. 

“Well… if you do get sad I have something for you.” Percy said, giving Vac a little smile. He pulled a little piece of paper out of his pocket. Written across its in gold ink were the words ‘burn me’.

“What’s that.” Vax sniffled, delicately taking the paper from his hand. 

“It’s magic, It’ll let us see each other again!” Percy said brightly. 

“Really?” Vax asked, perking up a little. 

“Yup! All you have to do is burn it and poof, we’ll be together. but you have to wait a while. My dad will get mad if I get distracted right after leaving. Just wait a few months then it’ll work great!” Percy explained, smiling. Vax smiled back, clutching the paper close.

”Then we'll be able to play again?” Vax asked.

“Yeah of course,” Percy assured. Then Vax leaned forward and hugged Percy.

”I'll see you then.” Vax said. Percy hugged him back. 

”see you then.” Percy agreed. The next morning the devils have packed up. And again vex and vax where alone in the hostile city.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel. I feed on comments.


End file.
